


Memorias de Otra Era

by Andromeda_Starkweather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry po
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Memories, Photography
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Starkweather/pseuds/Andromeda_Starkweather
Summary: — ¿Lunático?— ¿Sí?— ¿Cómo crees que sería cogerse a una sirena?— Sirius, realmente sabes cómo arruinar un momento....— Tuney, lo siento, pero Severus dijo que Hogwarts solo admite a personas como él y yo; ¡no esmi culpa que no puedas venir!— ¿Por qué querría ir a alguna escuela para anormales de todos modos? Solo déjame sola, Lily...—Si el señor Black le dice que salte por la ventana ¿usted salta, Lupin?— ...—Esta es parte dónde debería decir "por supuesto que no, profesora".—No me gustaría mentirle....—¿Sabes, James? No fue tan mala idea aceptar tu invitacióndespués de todo.—¿Quieres una boda en la iglesia o al aire libre?—No tientes tu suerte, Potter....En una de las tantas aulas olvidadas de Hogwarts hay un viejo álbum de fotografías, tanto mágicas como muggles, imágenes de antiguos alumnos, amigos perdidos, un poco de todo lo vivido antes de los tiempos oscuros.Es una mirada a otros tiempos, años ya pasados, tal vez mejores pero no por ello más sencillos o completamente felices.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. I

_Remus Lupin, corriendo por el bosque prohibido, tomado por James Potter, 1978_

— Está oscureciendo, deberíamos regresar ...

— ¿Asustado Potter?

— Eso quisieras

* * *

_Lily Evans en el tren a Hogwarts, tomada por James Potter-1978_

— Estoy tan emocionada James, este sera nuestro ultimo banquete de ...

— ¿Puedes parar, Lily? Llevas horas hablando de comida, me da hambre.

— Comprastes todo los dulces del carrito y no me guardaste nada ... YO me muero de hambre

* * *

_Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, contemplando la vida, tomada por James Potter, el verano de 1978_

— ¿Lunático?

— ¿Sí Canuto?

— ¿Cómo crees que sería cogerse a una sirena?

— Sirius, realmente sabes cómo arruinar un momento.

* * *


	2. II

_Peter, James, Sirius y Remus, tomada por Lily Evans- Londres, verano 1979_

* * *

_James Potter y Sirius Black, teniendo una carrera a Hogsmeade, tomada por Emmeline Vance, invierno de 1977_

— ¡Cinco galeones al que llegue primero!

— ¡Te adelantaste Potter!

* * *

_Dorcas Meadows a orillas del bosque prohibido, después de una clase de Herbología. - tomada por Lilly Evans, 1973_

* * *


	3. III

_Una joven Bellatrix Lestrange, tomada por su hermana Andrómeda, 1967_

— ¡Mírame Bella, lo siento!

— Me das asco, andando con sangres sucias. ¡SAL!"

— Ellos son mis amigos...

* * *

_Petunia Evans, en una escena, tomada por Lily Evans, 1976_

— Tuney, lo siento, pero Severus dijo que Hogwarts solo admite a personas como él y yo; ¡no es mi culpa que no puedas venir! 

— ¿Por qué querría ir a alguna escuela para anormales de todos modos? Solo déjame sola, Lily.

* * *

_Dorcas Meadows huyendo de un grupo de Mortífagos, fotógrafo desconocido, la cámara fue encontrada en las afueras de New Forest- 1981_

* * *


	4. IV (Regulus)

_Dorcas Meadows, dibujando a orillas del lago negro, tomada por Regulus Black, Invierno de 1977._

—Deja de seguirme Black 

—Deja de ir a mis sitios, Meadows

—El mundo no es tuyo.

* * *

_Un ebrio Barty_ _Crouch Jr, fiesta nocturna en Londres, tomada por un_ _aún más_ _ebrio Regulus Black, 1977_

— Mi madre me matara cuando llegue a casa.

— Igual todos estaremos muertos antes de que termine la década, Reggie.

—No me llames así, Crouch.

* * *

_Un Regulus de 4 años jugando ¨El suelo es de lava¨ con lava real, tomada por un Sirius de 6 años en su primer caso de magia accidental, Número 13 de Grimmauld Place, 1965_

* * *


	5. V (Animagos)

__

_Remus Lupin transformación durante una noche de luna llena, tomada por sirius Black, 1976_

* * *

_James Potter como animago, 1976_

— ¡Mueve la pezuñas Bambi!

— Sirius basta, no quiero terminar llevándote a la enfermería porque James te corno... de nuevo.

* * *

_Sirius, y Peter animagos, Invierno en Hogsmeade, 1975_

— Canuto, muévete muy, muy lento. Que el oso no...

¨Woof, woof¨

— ¡Mierda! ¡CORRE, CORRE!

— ¿Dónde está Peter?

— Con suerte a dos metro bajo la nieve

¨Woof, woof¨

—Concuerdo con Sirius, no ser devorados por el oso es la prioridad, buscar el cadáver de Peter es lo segundo en la lista.

* * *


	6. VI (Sirius)

_Equipo de Gryffindor durante un partido de práctica en el campo de Quidditch, 1977_

—Canuto, amigo, ¿has oído algo de lo que te he dicho durante la última media hora?

—James, los partidos se ganan con acciones no con palabras

—Espero que tus acciones te ayuden evitar la bludger que te voy a lanzar a la cabeza si no pones atención a las jugadas que vamos a usar este sábado contra Ravenclaw.

— ¡Mierda! ¿no era contra Hufflepuff?

— ¡SIRIUS!

* * *

_Los Merodeadores escuchando comentarios filosóficos de un muy borracho Sirius Black en Las Tres Escobas, 1976_

— Vamos a ver, Colagusano, la cerveza no te debe gustar a ti, TU debes gustarle a la cerveza,  
si la cerveza no te considera digno se altera a nivel celular para que te sepa a culo  
solo los dignos podemos disfrutar del refrescante y suave sabor de la cerveza, ¡la bebida sabia!

— Solo dije que estaba un poco amarga Sirius.

— La vida es amarga, te golpea duro y sin piedad, aun cuando estas en el suelo sigue pateandote y no me ves quejándome de ella.

— Literalmente lo acabas de hacer.

—Lo que haga o no no tiene importancia, tal vez ni siquiera soy real, ¡tu no eres real, el puto universo NO es real!

— ¿Eso significa que no pediremos otra ronda?

* * *

_James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, tomada por Peter Pettigrew, verano de 1977_

— ¡Dios mío, una anguila gigante! Ah, no, soy yo, que estoy desnudo. 

— Sirius ¿Tienes que decir ese chiste cada venimos al lago?

— Soy un hombre de costumbres, Remus.

* * *

_Sirius Black, después de beber y decidir esposarse a Remus m ientras este dormía. Y luego de no poder encontrar la llave para liberarse, tomada por Marlene McKinnon, 1979_

— ¡Juro que Canuto si no puedes encontrar la llave, estás muerto, ni siquiera un alohomora funciona!

— Creo que... No te enojes, Lunático, pero creo que me la tragué. Solo el tiempo lo dirá, ¿eh?

— ¡Canuto!

* * *

_Sirius Black, en forma de animago, en el bosque prohibido, tomado por Peter Pettigrew, 1977_

— Sirius _POR FAVOR_ regresa. Sabes que aún no puedo cambiar ... ¡OYE! ¡Espera!

* * *


	7. VII

_Remus Lupin durmiendo  después de una larga noche de estudio. Tomada por James Potter_

— ¿Deberíamos despertarlo?

— No, solo déjalo dormir. No es como si durmiera bien normalmente.

* * *

_Los Merodeadores, en un paseo en bote al atardecer, tomado por Lily Evans, Cornwall vacaciones, 1979_

— _Rema, rema, rema tu bote_ _tu bote rema sin parar_ _..._

—Sirius por favor, me duele mucho la cabeza.

—¡Un buen chapuzón en el agua debería ayudar a eso McKinnon!

—Sirius Black, si vuelcas este bote; TE AHOGARÉ.

* * *

_Alumnos en el Gran Comedor después de un día de exámenes finales, 1975_

—¿Te ha gustado la pregunta número diez, Lunático? 

—Me ha encantado. _«Enumere cinco características que identifican a un hombre lobo.»_ Una pregunta estupenda. 

—¿Crees que las habrás puesto todas? 

—Creo que sí. Pero me habría bastado con tres. Uno: está sentado en mi silla. Dos:lleva puesta mi ropa. Tres: se llama Remus Lupin... 

—Yo he puesto la forma del hocico, las pupilas y la cola con penacho, pero no me acordaba de qué más... 

—¡Mira que eres tonto, Colagusano! Te paseas con un hombre lobo una vez al mes y no has aprendido nada.

* * *

_Clase de Adivinación, 1975_

— Pareces cansado, Remus. Déjame adivinar. A ver, a ver. La mano me dice que... salieron anoche y que solo has dormido un par de horas a pesar de que se acercan los TIMOS. 

— No volvimos tan tarde, Lily

— La mano dice «mentira, cochina»

— Será puta, la chismosa de mierda.

— Remus, estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Sirius. Vigila ese lenguaje. Lo que no dice la mano es cómo consiguen salir de el colegio tan a seguido. 

— Si la mano dijera eso, tu querido James y cierto pandillero de apellido Black, la cortarían de un tajo.

* * *

_Amelia Bones practicando encantamientos, tomada por Remus Lupin, 1976_

— ¿Quéte parece?

— Un muy buen movimiento de muñeca, Amelia, pero se supone que tenemos examen de Pociones no de Encantamientos.

— Se le llama evadir la realidad, Remus.

* * *


	8. VIII (James)

_**James** _

_James Potter fingiendo que sabe lo que está haciendo._

— Sé que este debe ser un gran momento para ti James, pero no has has puesto el rollo en la cámara.

— Lunático, cállate".

_Tomado por Canuto, que secretamente no_ _tenía idea de qué botón estaba presionando en ese momento. Invierno de 1978._

* * *

_James Potter, en el bosque prohibido, tratando de dormir en una hamaca, tomada por Remus Lupin, 1978_

—James, no creo que eso sea lo que debes hacer ...

— ¡Silencio Remus, estoy tratando de ser un muggle!

* * *

_James Potter, caminando por los campos en el Valle de Godric tomada por Lily Potter, 1979_

— Creo que James II suena bien.

— En tus _sueños_ Potter. Además, ¿y si es una niña?

— Será un niño, sé estas cosas, incluso apostaré.

— ¿Todas las ranas de chocolate que puedas comer? Estoy dentro.

* * *

_James Potter, en un fin de semana fuera con Lily Evans- 1978_

— ¿Tienes que llevar esa cámara contigo a todas partes, James?

— ¡Mira quién habla, Evans!

* * *

_Los Merodeadores, en la van de James Potter, tomada por Peter Pettigrew, 1978_

—¡Te dije que esto era un pedazo de basura! ¡Estamos en el medio de la nada Cornamenta! 

—Callado, Canuto yo se lo que hago.

—Eh, ¿A ninguno se le ha ocurrido echarle gasolina, verdad?

—¿Qué has dicho? Remus

—Tienes que echarle gasolina. En una gasolinera, preferiblemente.

— ...

— ¡Estas muerto Potter!...

* * *


	9. IX

_Expreso a Hogwarts, 1977_

— ¿Sabes de que me estaba acordando, James?

— ¿De qué?

— Del sex shop que visitamos en el callejón Knockturn y cómo luego estábamos tan borrachos que me perdí con la moto y tuvimos que llegar a tu casa en un tren muggle. ¿Te acuerdas cómo te quedaste dormido en el hombro de aquel tipo barbudo?

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso como si no lo supiera?

— Por nada. Es que Lily está detrás de ti y quería dejarte en evidencia delante de ella.

— ¿Crees que voy a picar con eso? 

— Hola, Evans

— Buen intento, Canuto. 

— Hola, Sirius. Hola, James.

— Mier...Hola, Lily.

* * *

_Dorcas Meadowes, mirando hacia la luna, tomada por Lily Evans, 1978_

— Desearía que Remus pudiera estar aquí esta noche ...

— Lo sé, Doe, ojalá estuviera aquí.

* * *

_James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, teniendo una noche de muchachos, tomada por Peter Pettigrew, 1978_

—Sirius, ¿acabas de tirarte un pedo?

—Confía en mí Cornamenta, sabrías si fuera yo ...

* * *

_Alice Prewett, lanzando chispas para encender una fogata, tomadas por Frank Longbottom, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sirius Black, 1978_

—¿Podrías ayudar a encender un fuego, Alice? No puedo sentir mis pezones.

—¿Puedes sentirlos alguna vez, Sirius?

* * *

_Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, pasando el rato, tomada por Dorcas Meadowes, verano de 1977_

* * *


	10. X (Remus)

_Dorcas Meadowes y Remus Lupin, pasado momentos tranquilos, tomada por Lily Evans, en la casa de los Meadowes, 1978_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Remus?

— Hueles como el cielo ...

* * *

_Remus Lupin y Dorcas Meadowes, leyendo poesía muggle, 1979_

— _«Por estos labios rojos, con todo su triste orgullo, tan tristes ya, que ninguna maravilla pueden presagiar, Troya se nos fue con destello fúnebre y violento y murieron los hijos de Usna»_

—Siempre te gustaron las comedias, ¿eh, Remus?

* * *

_Remus Lupin, volviendo a la forma humana, tomada por Peter Pettigrew, invierno de 1977_

—Es-s ... esta muy f-frío.

—Aquí está la túnica de Sirius, Lunático...

—Ewh. ¡No sé dónde ha estado!

* * *

_Gramófono muggle de Remus reproduciendo su colección de discos de jazz un domingo por la mañana, 1975._

— ¿Cómo mierda distingues una canción de otra, Lunático? 

—Con el oído para escuchar que a ti te falta para cantar, Canuto.

* * *

_Remus Lupin recibiendo un regaño de la Profesora Minerva McGonagall en detención, 1977_

—Si el señor Black le dice que salte por la ventana ¿usted salta, señor Lupin?

— ...

—Esta es parte dónde usted debería decir "por supuesto que no, profesora".

—No me gustaría mentirle, profesora.

* * *


	11. XI

_Andromeda Black jugando con una luz de bengala muggle en una fiesta, tomada por Ted Tonks,_ _1968_

—¿Cómofunciona?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Es mágico?

—Si estas tu de por medio todo es mágico, Dromeda.

* * *

_Bellatrix Black, transfigurando pájaros de papel en colibríes, tomada por Narcissa Black, 1973_

—Debemos detener las tonterías de Dromeda, Cissy.

—Es solo una fase, Bella. Ella realmente no ama a ese chico ...

—Espero que así sea, por el bien del sangre sucia.

* * *

_Dorcas_ Meadowes _, jugando un juego muggle con Lily Evans y_ Marlene McKinnon, 1 _974_

—Doe, no creo que puedas usar _Quidditch_ , este es un juego muggle, recuerda.

—¡Pero Lily, son veintiséis puntos!

* * *

_Mary MacDonald, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black y Amelia Bones. En la fiesta sorpresa de Dorcas Meadowes, tomada por Lily Evans, 1976_

—¡Por una vez podrían mirar a la cámara cuando estoy tomando la foto!

—¡Oh! Alguien es quisquillosa.

—Cállate Black. 

* * *

_James Potter, vandalizando el diario de Peter Pettigrew, tomada por Remus Lupin, 1975_

—James, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo ...?

—¡Colagusano tiene un diario! Yo ... no puedo ignorarlo.

—Oh, por Merlín...

—Estoy escribiendo en la última entrada, ¡no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Canuto cuando se lo cuente!

—Me rindo. 

* * *

**Nota:**

**Años en Hogwarts**

De 1971-1978

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Sirius Black 

James Potter

Lily Evans

Severus Snape

Dorcas Meadowes*

Marlene McKinnon*

Emmeline Vance*

*No cannon

* * *


	12. XII (Lily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hdvu9_loZfg

__

_Lily Evans en un parque de juegos de cerca de Spinner´s End, Cokeworth, tomada por Severus Snape, 1974_

— ¡Una semana para que volvamos al tren, Sev ! No puedo esperar ...

— Sí ... yo tampoco ... ansio tener que soportar a Potter y sus amiguitos otro año más.

—Si me lo preguntas creo que James es un tonto inmaduro y Sirius un cretino, el único decente del grupo es Remus.

* * *

_Marlene McKinnon y Lily Evans fumando a escondidas detrás de invernadero, 1976_

—Esto sabe horrible, creo que me saltare mi fase de _adolescente rebelde_ e iré directo a ser una _adolescente normal._

—Es que lo estas haciendo mal, no estás saboreando el sutil sabor de la muerte impregnado en el humo del cigarrillo, tienes que disfrutarlo, sentirlo.

—Ven Marl, deja eso. Creo que has saboreado suficiente muerte por hoy, empiezas a sonar como Sirius.

* * *

_Lily Evans cantando en su habitación, tomada por Dorcas Meadowes, 1975_

— _... Entre la oscuridad y la luz. Oo, voy justo detrás de ti. Juro que voy a encontrarte. Una de estas noches..._

—¿Si sabes que literalmente tienes a a James Potter a tus pies?

—No me gusta Potter, Dorcas.

—Si, claro y a mi no me gusta Remus Lupin.

_*One Of These Nights - Eagles_

* * *

_Petunia Evans practicando con su violín, tomada por Lily Evans antes de sus acostumbradas peleas, verano de 1975._

—Eso fue increíble Tuney, eres muy buena.

—Creí que no estabas en casa.

—Quise quedarme a pasar más tiempo contigo, siento que no nos hemos visto en años.

—Mi suerte no es tanta, aun tengo que verte en las vacaciones. 

* * *

_Lily Evans y James Potter en su primer cita, tomada por Sirius Black quien les siguió durante todo el día con Remus Lupin asegurándose de que todo saliera bien, 1975._

—¿Sabes, James? Realmente me la he pasado bien, no fue tan mala idea aceptar tu invitación después de todo.

—¿Quieres una boda en la iglesia o al aire libre?

—No tientes tu suerte, Potter.

* * *


End file.
